


Eggshell

by slowcookedvig



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Caring for a baby is exhausting and emotionally draining and nobody should have to do it alone, Childbirth is awful, Episode response: 7.13, F/M, I really dislike Joseph Campbell, Infant Care, Isolation, Pregnancy is awful, Speculation, The Hero’s Great Love is a miserable role, Vomit, heroes are lousy romantic partners, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcookedvig/pseuds/slowcookedvig
Summary: Felicity Smoak is having a baby. Which means she's distracted when the world comes to an end. (Or: why Felicity's pregnancy is one of the worst things that could happen to a female character at this particular moment.)Post 7.13 spec fic. Character death is Oliver, as part of the Crisis on Infinite Earths.





	1. Prologue: Earth-2, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very unpleasant spec fic addressing some of the details in the flash-forwards. Not just Oliver's apparent absence, and Mia's last name; there are people who ought to have known that Felicity had been pregnant or had a baby: Dinah, Zoe (through her father), and Roy (through Aunt Thea). And they never found out.
> 
> Combine that with speculation about the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and a woman's perspective on the experience of pregnancy and infant care, and you get this.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Note: I have no idea what’s gone on in canon after 7.13. As far as I’m concerned, the show killed off Felicity. I’m not watching any more. I gave Beth a chance, but the pregnancy is the last straw for me.

Laurel walked through the automatic doors, flashing her ID at the security guard on her way past the sleek glass and steel of the atrium.

The building suited its owner, Laurel thought, as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 24th floor. Cold, powerful, and ruthless. Fortunately, Felicity Smoak was a friend. Or at least, as much of a friend as Laurel - or Felicity - ever had.

Felicity's assistant looked at the schedule, then waved Laurel in. Laurel picked up her satchel and strode through the office door.

The leather sofa was the warmest thing in the room. And that included the CEO of Smoak Technologies, who was looking out her window at the skyline of Star City.

Felicity waited until it was clear that she was in control of the situation, then turned and smiled. "Laurel," she said. "How lovely to see you."

Laurel knew that the greeting translated as _"what on Earth do you want now?"_ But she still smiled. "I need some tech."

"Of course," Felicity nodded. "We aren't called _Smoak Technologies_ for nothing."

"Not something available from Smoak Tech," Laurel replied. "I'm looking for something special. Something that only the Calculator could provide."

"I see." Felicity raised her eyebrows. "I hope you are able to pay this time. The Calculator can't afford to do anything for free."

Laurel nodded. This was expected. "May I explain what I need?"

"Of course," Felicity said. "Anything... for a friend."


	2. Egg Shell

**Earth-1, February 2019**

Felicity pushed herself back to her feet, grabbed a tissue, and wiped the vomit off of her face.

"Honey?" Oliver called from the other room. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Felicity looked at the mirror and pulled out her lipstick.

Oliver stuck his head into the bathroom door. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because that sounded like..." He looked at the toilet and frowned. "Are you still having a reaction to that drug? I know you have allergies..."

Felicity walked to the bathroom door and nudged him out. She had been trying to imagine telling him, ever since the phone call. And the bathroom was NOT the place where this was happening. "I'm fine. I'm more that fine." She looked at him, uncertain. After all, they hadn't talked about this. Not since Oliver came home. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant..." Oliver's eyes dropped to her belly for just a moment. "Felicity..."

"I know this is a terrible time - I mean, William just left to stay with his grandparents and you've got a new sister in your life and who knows what's going to happen with the SCPD now that Dinah's hurt..." Felicity took a breath. "But we're having a baby."

"A baby." Oliver looked at her for permission, then gently stroked her belly. "But..."

"I know," Felicity said. "I WAS on the pill. Before you went to prison. But my prescription ran out while I was in witness protection and I didn't have a doctor and what was the point of birth control if my husband was spending his life in prison? And then I forgot to get it renewed, everything was so busy with trying to catch Diaz and setting up the deal to get you out, and then you were free and it wasn't like I was going to put off having sex with you, ever again, because that was far too long to go without sex, mister, and just so you know I've already googled whether it's ok to have sex while pregnant."

Oliver threw his head back and laughed. And then he looked at her, hard, eyes dark. "Is that an invitation?"

"It's a demand," Felicity replied. "You know how pregnant women can get."

And she dragged him into the bedroom.

*** 

Felicity lay, spent, on the bed. When she opened her eyes, all she could see was Oliver, looking at her. He was smiling.

"We'll have to re-do William's room," he said. "I don't think it's baby-proof."

Felicity smiled back at him.

"What do you think about having John and Lyla be godparents?" Oliver asked, then frowned. "Is it ok if the baby has godparents? I mean, you're Jewish."

"I'd love to have John and Lyla be something," Felicity said. "But, Oliver..." She paused, not sure how to say this. "I don't think we should tell them. Yet. I don't think we should tell anyone. I mean, my mom had two miscarriages, and so many things can happen in the first trimester..."

Oliver's face fell, but he nodded. "Ok," he said.

"We can ask Dr. Schwartz," Felicity continued. "But I don't think we should tell anyone until the end of April. Maybe even until May."

"If that's what you want." Oliver looked like he hoped that she would change her mind. But every online forum that she had read in the days since the phone call gave the same advice: don't tell anyone until after twelve weeks.

"I've got a follow-up appointment with Dr. Schwartz next week," Felicity said. "She'll do an ultrasound, and then we'll know when the baby's due. We can decide when to tell everyone after that."

"You don't know...?" Oliver looked confused.

"I have no idea how long I've been pregnant," Felicity said. "It's not like there are fireworks and dancing lights saying _you've conceived_. I mean, there were fireworks, I'm sure there were fireworks, there are always fireworks when we have sex. But I haven't had regular periods since I went off the pill. So it wasn't weird that this one was late."

Oliver just nodded. "When's the appointment?" he asked. "I'll find some excuse to go."

***

"Felicity Smoak?" The nurse came into the waiting area. "We're ready for you."

Felicity looked at the door. "My husband will be here any minute now," she said. "Can we wait?"

The nurse shook her head. "Dr. Schwartz has a busy day," she said. "We'll let him in if he arrives. Ok?"

Felicity sighed. "Ok." Oliver had texted an hour ago, saying that he had to check on something and he would see her soon. But _soon_ in Oliver-Queen-speak could mean a lot of things. Plus _check on something_ was code for complicated criminal activity that might require a bow. And Felicity wasn't wearing comms any more. She followed the nurse into the room, slipped into that weird little hospital gown, and waited.

Half an hour later, the cold slime had been cleaned from Felicity's belly and she had a blurry image of... something. Probably six weeks, the doctor had said. Due date the second week of October. Her phone buzzed, and she looked down at it.

 _Are you still waiting?_ he asked.

 _No,_ Felicity texted back. _It's done._

 _Sorry,_ Oliver replied, followed by a string of guilty emojis. _René was tied up. Literally._

 _It's ok,_ Felicity replied. _I'll show you the pictures later._

 _I love you,_ he texted. _See you later today._

***

Oliver looked harried. Felicity nibbled on her crackers, hoping that she would be able to keep her dinner down, and waited for him to explain.

He didn't. He cooked, and admired the blurry ultrasound pictures, and kissed her. But when she asked him what happened, he told her not to worry.

That was the least reassuring thing that he could possibly say.

***

Helix was in shambles.

It turns out that a business doesn't really thrive when one of its founders is in witness protection, and the other one is working for a secret government agency. Felicity sorted through the paperwork - some of it on actual paper - and shook her head in despair. She didn't even know where to start. She could look for funding... but without a business plan, who would risk money on her? So maybe she needed to write a business plan. But she was a cybersecurity expert, not an inventor. She could program medical devices, sure. But she had always been on the coding side of every team she had been part of, ever since college. Even in the Lego League, someone else was in charge of putting the robots together.

Maybe medical work wasn't really her thing. At least, not until she had a full-fledged company with a team of biomedical engineers working for her.

Which she couldn't have until she had funding.

Which she wouldn't get without a business plan.

Felicity stared at the screen until a wave of nausea overcame her. Fortunately, she kept a garbage can beside her at all times. Even if Helix was frustrating, she did not want to barf on her computer.

***

 _I need help,_ Laurel texted.

 _What do you need?_ Felicity replied.

 _I'm looking for someone,_ Laurel said. _You're good at that, aren't you?_

 _I used to be,_ Felicity responded.

 _I'm going to get coffee in an hour,_ Laurel said. _Meet me there?_

_Sure._

***

"You want me to find _who_?" Felicity frowned and sipped her steamed milk.

"Helena Bertinelli," Laurel repeated.

Felicity shook her head. "Do you even know Helena?"

"I knew her on Earth-2," Laurel said.

"You realize that Earth-1 and Earth-2 people are different, right?" This was not making any sense.

Laurel glared at her. "Of course I know that. But I've looked at this Helena's history. And I know that Oliver and the others found her mask a few weeks ago. And I don't believe that she's dead."

"Lots of people aren't dead," Felicity pointed out. "But you haven't asked me to find all of them."

"Fine," Laurel said. "The Helena on my Earth died. And it was my fault."

Felicity tilted her head. "Didn't we go through this a couple weeks ago? Except about your dad? How many people do you feel guilty about, anyway?"

"I wasn't a very good person on my Earth," Laurel explained. "But Helena... I owed her something. I made a promise."

"But not to this Helena," Felicity replied.

"So you don't want to help." Laurel frowned. "I don't understand. You want to help everybody. What do you have against Helena?"

Felicity shrugged. "She was a homicidal maniac. And she threatened me and tied me up. And she slept with Oliver."

Laurel shook her head. "But that's old news, right? Helena did her time in prison, and was released for good behavior. And you married Oliver."

When Laurel put it like that, it almost sounded logical. "Fine," Felicity sighed. "Where do I start?"

***

Felicity had never expected to go out for drinks with Helena Bertinelli. But there she was, at her favorite wine bar, sipping some fizzy water while Laurel and Helena toasted to girl power and damsels rescuing their own damn selves. Felicity smiled and raised her glass, and nibbled on the bread sticks that she had ordered, and hoped that she wouldn't need to run to the restroom.

But it was Helena - who had been drinking a lot, as one does when one ends up alive after expecting to die - who stumbled off, murmuring something incomprehensible.

The moment Helena was gone, Laurel put down her glass and gave Felicity a knowing smile.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"Either you've suddenly developed a fear of alcoholism," Laurel started, "Or you're pregnant. And, given that you drank milk instead of coffee this morning, and you've been nibbling on crackers and bagel chips and bread sticks every time I've seen you..."

Felicity looked as innocent as possible.

"And you recently got your husband back..." Laurel continued.

"Fine," Felicity said, looking around. "But we aren't telling anyone until the second trimester. Including the team. And ESPECIALLY not the Huntress." 

"My lips are sealed," Laurel promised. "I can keep a secret."

***

There weren't enough saltines in the house. Or cans of pomegranate-flavored fizzy water. Or chocolate. Or B vitamins. And Oliver wasn't going to be back for hours. So Felicity gathered her jacket and her purse, and headed to the store.

She had three full bags of groceries when she emerged. The sesame crackers looked really good. And so did the bagel chips. And what if pomegranate flavoring started making her nauseous? So, yes. Three bags of groceries. But at least she wasn't buying ice cream and pickles.

She didn't even notice the figure behind her until she felt the prick on the back of her neck, and everything went dark.

***

"There's our girl." John's voice was the first thing that Felicity heard as she returned to consciousness.

"Don't sit up," Laurel cautioned.

Felicity frowned. Laurel?

"I'm helping," Laurel explained. "Because they needed someone who could actually use her Cry."

"Well, we got the bad guy, and Felicity's back now," René said. "So you can leave."

Oliver looked down at Felicity. "How are you feeling?"

"She should probably get checked out," Laurel suggested. "By Dr. Schwartz." She looked at the others. "Come on. Dinah will want to know what happened."

"I'm never gonna get used to this," René grumbled. But he followed her.

John paused for a moment.

"I'm fine," Felicity promised.

"It was supposed to be Disney movie night," John admitted. "I should get home. See both of you later."

When everyone was gone, Oliver leaned over and stroked her face, then her belly. "You're sure you're ok?"

"I don't know what happened," Felicity said. "Last thing I remember, I was putting groceries in the car and someone stuck a needle in my neck."

"You were kidnapped," Oliver said. He paused for a moment. "Do you want to see Dr. Schwartz?"

"That's probably a good idea," Felicity agreed.

***

Oliver watched as Felicity packed her things. "You're sure?" he asked.

Felicity sighed and sat on the bed. "You heard what Dr. Schwartz said. The baby is fine... this time."

"We can keep you safe," Oliver argued. "I can keep you safe."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm a distraction, Oliver," she said. "You need to be saving the city. Not worrying about bad guys hurting me." 

"But the team..." Oliver started.

"The team doesn't know," Felicity pointed out. "And they can't know. We don't need them worrying about the pregnant lady either." She got up and started pulling more underwear out of the drawer. "And besides. If I miscarry... I don't want to have to tell them."

"You'd rather be alone?" Oliver frowned. "Felicity..."

"I won't be alone," she reminded him. "I'll be with my mother. Like I told you, she had two miscarriages. She'll know what to do." And it's not as if the others are Felicity's friends. Not even John any more, after he left the team last year. And not even Laurel, even if she did know that Felicity was pregnant. But Felicity didn't say any of that out loud. Oliver was happy to be working with them again, doing what he loved, saving his city. And she wasn't about to interfere with that.

"I'll drive you to Las Vegas." Oliver was wearing his determined face. "We haven't visited Donna since I got out of prison." He frowned. "Your mother will be ok with that, won't she? She got back together with your father..."

"Well, they broke up again," Felicity pointed out. "But she likes you. And she likes the Green Arrow. And, given that we're going to have a baby... I think she will forgive just about anything."

***

Felicity's mother was happy to see her. And ecstatic to have a grandchild on the way. And willing to accept anything from Oliver, as long as he provided her with grandchildren. So Felicity was right about that.

But she was wrong about Vegas being less lonely.

Felicity was busy. That wasn't the problem. As soon as the second trimester arrived, and it was clear that the baby was developing and healthy, Donna signed Felicity up for every pre-natal anything that existed. Prenatal yoga. Water aerobics. Classes on natural childbirth and nutrition. Programs for reading to her baby in the womb, and teaching your unborn child to speak another language, and baby-to-be concerts.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" The woman next to Felicity managed to glow while holding a perfect tree pose despite the gigantic bulge at her stomach.

Felicity was barely showing, but she still felt off balance, and shifted to a warrior pose instead. "A girl," she said.

"Oh, how wonderful!" the woman said. "Little girls are so much fun to shop for."

Felicity nodded.

"I'm having a boy," the woman continued. "I'll probably have to buy him a computer or something."

"You could buy a computer for a girl," Felicity pointed out.

"Oh, sure. There are some lovely little ones in pink. But _real_ girls' toys are so much more fun." The woman stopped. "Oh! He's kicking! Such a little athlete."

*** 

The classes went on, and Felicity got larger. She did some minor malware removal for her natural childbirth instructor - seriously, why don't people keep their software up to date? After that, the other women asked her for help with their phones and laptops. But when she opened a command-line window to try to get at the root of the problem, they looked disturbed and wandered off to discuss home-made baby food or to argue about co-sleeping versus cribs.

Oliver came to visit. A few times. Never for long. They would curl up together, and he would talk to her belly and stare in awe when the baby kicked.

They talked about names. There were so many women they could honor - so many friends who had died. (Of course, some had come back. From the Lazarus Pit, or in the form of Earth-2 doppelgangers.)

"Mia," Oliver finally suggested. "It was my mother's nickname as a girl. And Thea used it when she was in hiding in Corto Maltese."

"Mia," Felicity repeated. She googled the meaning. _Wished-for child_. Well, sure. She had married Oliver; of course she wanted his child.

But also: _Rebellion. Bitter_.

Those certainly wouldn't be true. She would make sure of that.

Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled. "Mia is a lovely name."

Oliver stroked her belly. "Mia," he said.

The baby kicked. Oliver looked up, delighted.

"She's your daughter," Felicity said. "Parkour in the womb."

Oliver kissed her belly, and then her lips. And then they had slow, careful sex, with Oliver cradling Felicity's belly as she rocked above him.

***

The baby came early.

It was fine. The delivery was smooth, just four days before the baby was due, and Felicity was more than ready. Yes, it hurt. Contractions hurt. Pushing was hard. But then Mia was on Felicity's chest, nursing, and Donna was sitting beside them cooing, and Oliver had a plane ticket and would be there as soon as he could. Things were bad in Star City. Or complicated. Felicity couldn't keep track of all of it, with her exhaustion and false contractions and nesting. But Oliver managed to get away from it all. For a little while.

Felicity was out of the hospital already, sleeping in a spare room at her mother's house with the baby in a box beside the bed, when Oliver arrived. She woke to a pair of arms wrapped around her, and turned to kiss him, but then the baby started crying and it was time to change the diapers and nurse her.

Oliver just watched, smiling.

When the baby was fed and falling back to sleep, Felicity handed her to Oliver.

"She's so small," he whispered.

"She'll grow," Felicity promised. "She's already gaining weight, the doctor says. Which is good. Babies are supposed to gain weight."

Oliver rocked her in his arms as he walked around the room. It didn't take him many steps, so he would walk, turn, walk, and turn back. "Hey, Mia," he whispered.

She started to cry.

"Here." Felicity handed him a cloth. "Put her over your shoulder. Like this." She helped get Mia into position. "Now rub her back."

Mia whimpered. "It's ok," Oliver murmured. "It's ok."

The baby coughed, and a ridiculously huge volume of milky goo came out of her mouth.

Felicity grabbed the cloth and handed Oliver another. "There," she said. "Now she'll sleep."

And she did, face against Oliver's shoulder, as he walked and walked and walked.

*** 

Mia didn't sleep much.

All the books said that you should nurse the baby, and then it would fall asleep. But Mia was always so alert, eyes wide open, staring at the world. She wouldn't settle down unless she was in motion. Or rather, unless Felicity was in motion, walking, carrying her. The motion calmed her, and then she would fall asleep... and then wake up ten minutes later, hungry. At least she would nurse then. But she would fall asleep nursing. And if Felicity tried to put her into her box, or a crib, or even into the bed beside her, Mia would wake up. And it would start all over again. And that meant that Felicity couldn't sleep, except in little naps in the old rocking chair that her mother had found.

It was hard to get much time on the computer, too. Felicity would sit down with Mia on her lap, but then Mia would wake up and whimper until Felicity got up and started walking again.

Felicity's mother helped, as much as she could. She carried Mia around while Felicity took a shower, or ate some food, or went to the doctor to be checked out. But Mia wasn't interested in bottles, even when Felicity pumped milk. So Felicity held her. And held her. And held her.

So maybe it wasn't surprising that Donna was the first one to realize that something was wrong in the world.

"Is that Oliver on tv?" Donna asked.

Felicity carried Mia into the living room and swayed back and forth, trying to move enough to keep Mia asleep. Yes. That was Oliver. And Barry Allen. And Kara Zor-El, which meant that something big was happening. And there were others, too - John and Thea and Roy and René and Curtis and Laurel and Dinah; Cisco and Caitlin; Sara and Ray and their friends. And others, too, those aliens from Kara's world that Oliver had met last year.

Felicity pulled out her phone while balancing Mia against her shoulder. No messages, except the daily _I love you_ from Oliver.

She waited until the segment was over, and then texted Oliver. _Is everything ok?_ But then Mia's diaper needed to be changed, and then Mia was hungry but wouldn't settle down to eat, and then Mia was asleep and Felicity collapsed into a chair, and then Mia woke up and wanted to nurse.

Felicity had fallen asleep with Mia in her arms when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" her mother called, as Felicity jerked awake.

The door squeaked open. "May I talk to Felicity?" It was Oliver's voice.

Felicity stood up - too quickly, Mia woke up and started crying - and rushed to the door.

"What is it?" She looked at Oliver. He hadn't told her he was coming. He had been on tv a few hours ago.

"I asked Barry to bring me here," he started. "He'll be back soon." He stroked Felicity's cheek, and then ran his fingers through Mia's soft hair.

"Oliver," Felicity said. "What's wrong?"

"Can I hold her?" he asked. It wasn't an answer.

Felicity bundled up the baby and set her in her father's arms. "You'll need to walk around," she said. "She doesn't like to stay still."

"She's perfect," Oliver said.

Felicity nodded.

"You're both perfect." He rocked Mia, stroking her cheek, slipping his finger into her tiny hand. "And you deserve the world." His eyes looked wet, though his mouth was smiling.

 _Oliver, what are you about to do this time_ , Felicity wanted to ask. But Mia looked so peaceful, staring at her father, and Felicity couldn't bring herself to break the moment.

Finally, Oliver handed Mia back to her. "I love you," he said. "I love both of you so much. If I'm good enough..." He stopped, swallowed, refocused. "If I'm good enough for this - for any of this - it's because of you."

He kissed her.

And then he was gone.

***

John Diggle was the one who brought her the news.

He barfed first, of course. He always barfed when he traveled by Barry Allen Express. But then he wiped his mouth, came into the house, and explained. Oliver had offered to go and eliminate some anti-matter being by... just sacrificing himself. It wasn't clear what had happened, or why. Just that Oliver had been somehow convinced that this was his duty. And so, of course, he did it.

Not that it had made any difference. The sky turned red. Something was happening, and Oliver had tried to stop it, and it hadn't worked. And the world was going to end. And Oliver was dead.

So Felicity invited John in, and introduced him to Mia. Because Mia didn't have a father any more, which meant that she would need some kind of family. If the world didn't end.

When John had left, Felicity took Mia out for a walk, and watched the red sky, and wished that she had the energy to do anything about it.

***

The Waverider appeared in Donna's front yard. It filled the street, too - the yard wasn't very big. Felicity picked up Mia and went out to see what was happening.

"Hey," Sara said as she came up the driveway.

"You might have noticed that the world is ending," Ray said from behind her. "We're going to try to fix it by traveling back in time and keeping the multiverse from splitting into different worlds, and John said we should..." He stopped, suddenly seeing the baby.

Sara had noticed a moment earlier, and was already coming forward. "Who's this?" Her face broke into a grin. "Felicity, nobody told us that you had a baby!"

"They didn't know," Felicity said. "Nobody knew except John."

Sara shook her head. "There should have a been a baby shower, and lots of silly gifts, and bubble bath." She glanced at the sky. "We could go back in time and do that, before we try to save the multiverse..."

"There's no time," Mick Rory grumbled from behind them.

"Well, technically, we do have a time machine," Ray started. "But you're probably right."

"John sent us to say goodbye," Sara said. "He thought you should know what was happening."

"If we succeed... we probably won't be coming back," Ray said.

" _IF_ we succeed," Mick finished. "If we don't succeed, nobody will come back."

"We're sorry about Oliver," Sara said. "Maybe if this all works... maybe he'll be alive again."

"But we don't know how any of this will work," Ray said. "I mean, all the universes will collapse back together somehow." He brightened. "On Earth-25, I was Superman! Maybe..."

"Earth-25 Superman died," Mick pointed out. "And he was lame."

"The short version is... we don't know what's going to happen. But John thought you should know what's going on." Sara grinned. "And I get to meet this little goober! Hey, you!"

Mia looked up and started wailing.

"And that's our cue to go," Ray said.

Felicity shifted Mia into one arm so she could wave as they disappeared into the sky, and then into time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I saw the rumor of Arrow and Legends ending after next season. From the moment I read a synopsis of the comics version of "Crisis on Infinite Earths," I suspected that Oliver would die and the Legends would save everything but be removed from the post-Crisis Arrowverse.
> 
> In my imagination, the Legends live on in an alternate universe, happy and outrageously queer and feminist and free of the baggage of DC Comics.


	3. Epilogue: Having It All

The sun shone, bright and yellow in the clear blue sky, glinting off the steel and glass of the Smoak Technologies building. Felicity Smoak looked out at the city, shut down her program, and slipped back into her heels.

Her assistant opened the door and looked in. "Raisa and the baby are here, Ms. Smoak," she said.

"Thank you." Felicity walked out the door, took her baby from Raisa's arms, and headed for the nursing room.

Mia fell asleep, so Felicity took her back to the office until Raisa got back from her lunch break. It only took one hand to click open the window showing the headlines.

The aliens were settling in, after the long argument about their presence had been settled. The vigilantes were making trouble, as usual. Smoak Tech stocks were doing well. And the other business, the not-entirely-legal software and other tech that the Calculator dealt with - that was doing fine, too.

Her assistant knocked, then opened the door. "John Diggle is here to see you, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity tapped a button that would shut down all links to the Calculator's work. "Send him in."

John walked into the office. "Hey there, Mia," he said to the sleeping baby. "Felicity, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? JJ's over his cold, so he shouldn't be contagious."

"That would be lovely," Felicity replied. "Thank you for thinking of us."

The light glinted off of John's ring as he left. Felicity watched it, then waited until he was out of the building before re-activating the Calculator's network. Who knew what surveillance powers existed in that ring? She shook her head. How the supervillain known as the Calculator and the interstellar cop known as the Green Lantern had become friends was a long story. But not one that she was interested in re-visiting.

Felicity looked over the area that used to be known as the Glades, and rocked her baby. It was a beautiful day to be a widow, and a mother, and the most powerful woman in Star City.

Raisa came back from lunch, and Felicity handed over her baby, and went back to her work of taking over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have misgivings about writing the Felicity who runs Smoak Technologies as a cold bitch. But I think that's how the Arrow writers see any ambitious woman. (See Moira Queen, Isabel Rochev, Amanda Waller, Susan Williams, the current mayor... even the version of Laurel in Season 2.) Yes, Felicity ran a company in Season 4 - but she was forced into the job by Ray Palmer. And even then, she was really accommodating and nice.
> 
> So Earth-2 Felicity - and post-Infinite-Crisis Felicity - are cartoonish versions of men's view of powerful women.
> 
> I won't be writing them any more. I even want to humanize Isabel Rochev when I write her; I can't do this to Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s interesting that Arrow is ending because SA is choosing his wife and child over his job. That’s the opposite choice from what I expect from Oliver.
> 
> (Maybe he’ll actually tell Felicity what he’s doing this time. And then go die. The Hero Ideal would still be a lousy life partner.)
> 
> Best to SA and the rest. Too bad the show was birthed through sexual harassment, never wrote women as complete people, and continues to promote problematic gender roles.
> 
> 3/30 ps: Emily’s leaving? Told you the pregnancy meant the end of Felicity’s story.
> 
> The pregnancy is an effect, not a cause. It’s a gift (or fan service), just like any redemption for Black Siren is a gift to KC’s fans as she leaves.
> 
> But it was a sign that Felicity would disappear before the end. If she had been staying until the end, the pregnancy would have been revealed in the crossover. (Because it’s also an excuse for more manpain from Oliver before he dies.)


End file.
